Schicksalswende
by Melanurus
Summary: Zeitliche Einordnung: Ende vom Feuerkelch. Der Horkrux in Harry wird bereits auf dem Friedhof beim Finale des Trimagischen Turniers zerstört. Dabei erfährt Harry von seinen Eltern etwas, was ihn an Dumbledore zweifeln lässt. Er unternimmt alles, um sich dessen Einfluss zu entziehen.


Dies ist das erste Kapitel einer Geschichte, an der ich schon länger schreibe. Sie wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern, aber ich wollte den Prolog als eine Art Pilotkapitel schon mal reinstellen, um zu sehen, was ihr von der Idee haltet. Den Rest poste ich, wenn die Geschichte fertig ist. Wenn ihr reviewt, gehts wahrscheinlich schneller ;-)

 **Disclaimer: Für alle, die das gedacht haben sollten: Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling und dementsprechend gehören sämtliche bekannten Charaktere, Orte und Gegenstände ihr. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur zum Spaß und verdiene nichts daran, vor allem kein Geld.**

Anmerkung: In diesem Kapitel kommt eine direkt aus dem vierten Buch übernommene Passage vor. Sie ist mit einem Sternchen (*) gekennzeichnet.

###

 _ **Prolog: Auf dem Friedhof**_

Harry stand, mit magischen Seilen an den Grabstein Tom Riddle Seniors gefesselt, auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton. Vor kaum zehn Minuten hatte Voldemort einen neuen Körper bekommen, mit Hilfe von Harrys Blut. Und nun stand er vor seinen Todessern und erzählte ihnen seine Geschichte, wie er es geschafft hatte, zurückzukommen und wie er Harry Potter mit Hilfe eines treuen Dieners in die Fänge bekommen hatte.

*„... Und hier ist er ... der Junge, von dem ihr alle glaubtet, er wäre mein Untergang gewesen ..."

Voldemort trat langsam vor und wandte das Gesicht Harry zu. Er hob den Zauberstab.* _„Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden, sein Kopf in jemandes Schoß. Er fühlte sich... wohl, so wohl wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Keine brennende Narbe, kein von einer Riesenspinne verletztes Bein, kein aufgeschnittener Arm. Aber er hörte neben sich jemanden schluchzen. Die Person war offensichtlich weiblich, der Stimme nach, und sie klang entfernt wie die Frauenstimme, die er in seinem Kopf hörte, wenn ein Dementor in der Nähe war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und erstarrte.

„Mum? Dad?", flüsterte Harry ungläubig, als er die beiden Menschen erkannte, die neben ihm saßen. Der Schoß, in dem sein Kopf lag, gehörte zu seiner Mutter. „Wie... was... bin ich tot?" Entsetzt erkannte er, dass es wohl auf jeden Fall so sein musste, weil er sonst nicht in der Lage sein dürfte, seine Eltern zu sehen.

Beide sahen ihn an, ihre Blicke so voller Liebe, dass er ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen bekam. „Ja, Harry, du bist tot", meinte Lily schließlich und umarmte ihren Sohn. Auch James umarmte ihn nun und zerstrubbelte ihm die Haare.

„Verdammt!", murmelte er.

James lachte. „So kann man das sagen. Aber du bist mal wieder eine Ausnahme. Du kannst zurückgehen."

Harry starrte seinen Vater an. Wie war das möglich? Voldemort hatte ihn getötet – ohne ihm auch nur eine Möglichkeit gegeben zu haben, sich zu wehren. Feigling!

Lily las wohl seine Frage in seinem Gesicht und lächelte. „Du kannst zurückgehen, weil Voldemort es nicht geschafft hat, dich in jener Halloweennacht vor 14 Jahren zu töten. Die Tatsache, dass ich mein Leben für deines gegeben habe, bewirkte, dass der Todesfluch auf ihn zurückprallte. Da er sich aber mit Hilfe von Horkruxen, also Gegenständen, in die er je einen Teil seiner Seele eingeschlossen hatte, unsterblich gemacht hat, brachte der zurückprallende Todesfluch ihn nicht um. Stattdessen löste sich aber unabsichtlich ein weiterer Teil von seiner Seele ab, weil sie schon so instabil war durch die ständige Zerstückelung. Dieser Seelenteil klammerte sich an dich. Deshalb hattest du die Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, deshalb konntest du spüren, wenn er in der Nähe oder wütend war, weil du selber ein Horkrux warst. Und als er dein Blut genommen hat, um sich einen neuen Körper zu beschaffen, hat er dich durch diesen Raub an das Leben gebunden, solange er lebt. Der Avada Kedavra hat also nicht dich getötet, sondern nur den Horkrux Voldemorts, der vierzehn Jahre in dir gelebt hat."

Harry schauderte. Vierzehn Jahre hatte ein Seelenteil Voldemorts in ihm gelebt? „Aber der Teil seiner Seele ist jetzt weg?"

"Ja. Der Horkrux in dir ist nun weg. Damit hat sich dein Schicksal geändert. Du bist nicht mehr als Ebenbürtiger gekennzeichnet, die Prophezeiung ist also nicht mehr gültig."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Von was für einer Prophezeiung sprechen wir gerade?"

Lily und James tauschten einen verwirrten Blick. „Hat Dumbledore dir nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt? Hat er dir nicht unseren Brief gegeben, als du 10 Jahre alt wurdest?"

„Nein ... ich bin bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen, und einen Brief von euch hat er mir nie gegeben, weder zum zehnten Geburtstag noch an irgendeinem anderen Datum."

Seine Eltern tauschten einen weiteren Blick, aber dieser war mörderisch.

„DU BIST BEI DEN DURSLEYS AUFGEWACHSEN?", rief James außer sich vor Wut. „WIE KANN DAS SEIN? Wir ..."

„Jamie, beruhige dich", versuchte Lily ihn wieder runter zu bringen, doch auch ihre Augen funkelten zornig. „Wir haben in unserem letzten Willen verfügt, dass du bei Sirius aufwachsen sollst, und wenn es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nicht möglich sein sollte, bei Remus, aber auf keinen Fall bei meiner Schwester", erklärte sie Harry aufgebracht.

„Wie kann er es wagen ...", kochte James noch immer.

Harry war wie gelähmt von den neuen Erkenntnissen. Dumbledore hatte ihn GEGEN den ausdrücklichen letzten Wunsch seiner Eltern bei den Dursleys untergebracht?

„Nun, Sirius war in Askaban, deshalb -"

„WAS?", riefen nun beide Eltern entsetzt. „Harry, warum war Sirius in Askaban?", fragte sein Vater ernst.

„Naja, sie dachten alle, dass er euer... unser Geheimniswahrer war. Immerhin hat keiner um den Tausch gewusst, außer euch, Pettigrew und Sirius selber, und als Sirius Peter aus Rache töten wollte, hat der es auch noch geschafft, eine Straße voller Muggel in die Luft zu sprengen, selber zu entkommen und es so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte Sirius das Massaker verursacht. Dafür und für den vermeintlichen Verrat an euch haben sie ihn nach Askaban gebracht. Er ist vor zwei Jahren ausgebrochen, als er erfahren hat, dass Pettigrew als Hausratte meines besten Freundes Ron Weasley in Hogwarts lebt."

Seine Eltern brauchten ein paar Minuten, um diese Neuigkeiten zu verdauen. Schließlich sagte sein Vater mühsam: „Dumbledore WUSSTE, dass Sirius nicht unser Geheimniswahrer war. Wir haben ihm selber noch von dem Tausch erzählt, bevor der Fidelius ausgesprochen wurde. Er hat Sirius wissentlich zu einem Leben in der Hölle verdammt, um dich bei den Dursleys aufwachsen zu lassen. Dieser manipulative BASTARD! Dabei wäre das für den Blutschutz gar nicht nötig gewesen, der wirkt so oder so bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit."

Ein paar Minuten schwiegen alle drei. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte nie gedacht, das Dumbledore zu so etwas fähig sein könnte, aber er hörte es hier. Schließlich fiel ihm das Stichwort „Prophezeiung" wieder ein, und er fragte danach, woraufhin seine Eltern ihm erzählten, was es mit dieser Prophezeiung auf sich hatte.

„Aber, wie gesagt, nach diesem Todesfluch vorhin auf dem Friedhof hat Voldemort selber die Kennzeichnung als Ebenbürtigen wieder rückgängig gemacht. Das heißt, du bist an dieses Schicksal nicht mehr gebunden", schloss Lily.

„Autsch, heißt das, ich bin ihm nicht mehr ebenbürtig?", fragte Harry scherzhaft schmollend.

Lily lachte. „Nein, natürlich heißt es das nicht. Mit dem Satz 'Er wird ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen' ist einfach gemeint, dass er dir die Narbe, sprich den Horkrux, verpassen würde und damit auch einige seiner Kräfte, wie Parsel. Aber eure heutige Begegnung auf dem Friedhof hat die Prophezeiung nicht vorausgesehen. Sie ist nun, wie gesagt, ungültig."

Harry ließ das erst mal sacken. Er war nun ein völlig normaler Teenager? Ohne Prophezeiungen, die über seinem Kopf schwebten? Ohne dunkle Lords töten zu müssen? Ohne sich für ganz Britannien opfern zu müssen?

„Und nun hör zu, Harry", sagte James sehr eindringlich, „Dumbledore wird dies nicht akzeptieren. Er wird dich auf jeden Fall weiter in Hogwarts behalten wollen, um dich zur Waffe auszubilden, die Voldemort töten soll. Bitte, du musst dich seinem Einfluss entziehen. Vertrau dich Sirius und Remus an, du kannst ihnen blind vertrauen. Erzähl ihnen – und nur ihnen, sonst niemandem! - von diesem Gespräch. Alles. Sie werden dir helfen, ins Ausland zu flüchten, wo Dumbledore und das britische Zaubereiministerium keinen Einfluss auf dich haben. Sirius kann politisches Asyl beantragen und auch Remus wäre in einem Land, das nichts gegen Werwölfe hat, besser aufgehoben. Du könntest in dem Land eine vernünftige Schulausbildung erhalten, ohne den Druck, einmal zum Mörder zu werden. Das ist alles, was wir uns für dich wünschen. Eine normale Jugend."

Harry überlegte. „Ich kann zurückgehen. In die Welt der Lebenden." Seine Eltern nickten. „Aber", fuhr er fort, „ich MUSS nicht, oder? Ich könnte theoretisch auch hier bleiben, hier bei euch, oder?"

Seine Eltern sahen ihn traurig an. „Harry", begann James wieder ernst, „dein Leben ist zu wertvoll, um es wegzuwerfen. Klar könntest du hier bleiben, aber dann wäre dein Leben vorbei. Dieses Leben, das du jetzt lebst, ist das einzige, was du hast. Sobald es vorbei ist, wirst du wieder hierher zurückkehren, und dann haben wir immer noch die Ewigkeit. Willst du die Ewigkeit wirklich schon jetzt beginnen lassen?"

Das überzeugte Harry. „Ich werde zurückgehen. Ich werde mir Dumbledore gegenüber erst mal nichts anmerken lassen. Ihn im Glauben lassen, dass ich alles tue, was er sagt. Er wird erst was merken, wenn es schon zu spät ist! Aber auch Voldemort wird irgendwann daran glauben müssen!"

Seine Eltern lächelten stolz, doch dann wurden sie ernst.

„Harry, bitte, versprich uns etwas. Sieh es als unseren Letzten Wunsch an – wenn schon unser letzter Letzter Wunsch nicht erfüllt wurde", sagte Lily ernst. Wir können und wollen dir nicht verbieten, dass du ihn bekämpfen willst. Aber versprich uns bitte, dass du erst in zehn Jahren damit anfangen wirst, ok?"

Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Warum die Frist? Wollt ihr nicht, dass er getötet wird?"

„Doch, natürlich. Wir wollen nur nicht, dass diese Last auf deinen Schultern liegt. Dumbledore ist ein sehr mächtiger und fähiger Zauberer, er könnte gut selber gegen Voldemort antreten. Er braucht dich dazu nicht. Und du hast durch die zehn Jahre Zeit, erwachsen zu werden. Du kannst lernen, was du willst, professionell Quidditch spielen oder etwas studieren, was dich interessiert, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. Das wünschen wir uns für dich. Es ist unser letzter Wunsch. Bitte, versprich uns, dass du mindestens 10 Jahre wartest, bis zu deinem 25. Geburtstag."

Harry verstand seine Eltern. Es war ihr letzter Wunsch, und so gab er ihnen sein Wort.

„Danke, Harry, das bedeutet uns so viel", sagte Lily warm. „Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch überlegen, wie du unbeschadet nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kannst."

###

Und dann war er wieder in seinem diesseitigen Körper. Er war nicht mehr an den Grabstein gefesselt, sondern lag auf dem Boden. Die Todesser standen um ihn herum und Harry hörte ein _„Crucio!"._ Es war offensichtlich gegen ihn gerichtet, aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er so schnell wie möglich zu dem Pokal kommen konnte, der ihn nach Hogwarts zurückbringen würde.

Da ließ Voldemort von seiner vermeintlichen Leiche ab und levitierte ihn zu Cedric. „So. Jetzt, Nagini..."

In Panik öffnete Harry seine Augen zu Schlitzen und sah den Pokal nur wenige Meter entfernt. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, packte er Cedric, deutete mit der anderen Hand auf den Pokal und rief: „ _Accio!"_


End file.
